Carnival
by comatoselove
Summary: UsUk and PruCan. Cute fluffy type fic about a first date and an anniversary


A set of twins scurried about their home, preparing eagerly. It was a big day for them. There was a first date and a two month anniversary. It would be wonderful, provided one of the twins bet decided to stop messing up everything in sight. Matthew groaned as he chased his bear around the house, trying to keep him from screwing this up. He was so excited for his date! Kuma-something-or-other was going to screw it up! He grabbed the small bear and went to inspect the damage.

His twin, Alfred, was face first in the couch. He had given up after an hour. Their home was totally trashed. Matthew groaned and let the bear down, ignoring him as he tore off through the house. It was like he had done it on purpose! Matthew sniffled, unable to help but feel depressed. Gilbert would show up and see the mess and hate him and then they'd never get to go on their date! Alfred looked at his panicking brother and sighed. It appeared that the Canadian's nerves were getting to him. Even the king of "unable to read the atmosphere" could tell.

The American teen got off the couch and hugged his brother. "Don't worry so much Mattie! I have a backup plan! Just go get ready!" he said, beaming at his brother. Matthew nodded and went to his room to get ready. After a few he came down in skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie with sneakers. He frowned at the mess and started cleaning, not wanting a ton to do later. He smiled as he brother walked out in jeans similar to Matthew's and his signature leather bomber jacket.

"So what's the plan?" Matthew asked, his voice a little louder than normal. Alfred grinned eagerly. "We're going to the amusement park!" he cried brightly, holding up four tickets. Matthew blinked. "Were you planning this Al?" he asked flatly. Alfred laughed brightly. "Of course! I even gave your bear honey if he'd mess the place up so we could go!" he said eagerly. Matthew groaned and face palmed. He yelped and jumped when the door bell rang then ran to get the door. "H-Hello?" he asked, voice coming out softer than normal. He yelped again as he was glomped by a certain albino. He fell to the ground, blushing as crimson eyes searched lavender. "H-Hello Gilbert…" he said nervously, giving a small smile.

The Prussian grinned evilly. "Hey there cutie~ Nice place~ So, what are we doing?" he asked, a pale brow raised. Alfred cleared his throat, frowning as Gilbert flipped him off and kissed his brother. He was about to fly off the handle when Arthur walked in, looking stunning in black dress pants and a dark green pea coat. "Love, don't get upset. He's an idiot." The Brit said, smirking.

Matthew laughed lightly and pushed Gilbert off, getting up. "We're going to a carnival!" he said brightly, beaming. He was really excited now. Gilbert got up too and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. "Sounds like fun Mattie." He said, grinning. He looked at Alfred and Arthur who were making out on the couch and rolled his eyes. "Earth to the happy couple, shall we get going?" he asked, grinning. Arthur chuckled and got up, in too good of a mood to yell at Alfred for pinning him down like that. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in more than a day!

Alfred grinned and got up, leading them outside. "Come on! This is gonna be awesome!" he cried, laughing boisterously. Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Keep it down git." He said, getting in the car.

xXxXx

Alfred threw the ball at the stacked bottles, competing with Gilbert to see who could with the giant stuffed teddy bear for their amused boyfriends. Arthur and Matthew were chatting about how similar the two boys were. Alfred laughed aloud as he won then frowned as he noticed Gilbert's bottles were knocked over too. Looks like they had tied. "Who gets the bear?" they shouted at each other. Matthew and Arthur both took hold of it, walking off together.

The rest of the day went along the same lines, getting on rides together, Arthur beating Alfred every time he groped him, and lots more games. At the end of the night the two couples decided to go on the Ferris wheel, a fairly romantic idea. They got on and talked excitedly, not really paying attention.

The ride stopped at the top, both pairs were able to see the sunset perfectly. Matthew gasped, face turning away from Gilbert as he tried to steal a kiss. The albino looked at the scene, gasping himself. He grinned and pulled Matthew into a deep kiss, thinking it was too romantic to pass up. In the other car Arthur and Alfred were already taking advantage of the alone time and the pretty sky, their lips pretty much glued together.

The group said good bye at the twin's house after that, the day come and gone. It had been a great day, a great first date and a great anniversary.


End file.
